


Stinky Rodent Piss

by Anonymous



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: If you somehow found this I am so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A story of love and loss.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Stinky Rodent Piss

**Author's Note:**

> I only posted this on AO3 because I wanted to be funny and my screen-name on Google Docs is the same one I had in 4th grade when I wanted to be a Minecraft Youtuber. If you aren’t in our server, IDK how you found this, but I pity you.

* * *

Tom Nook’s erectile dysfunction-suffering raccoon dick pulsated against the inside of Logan’s cheek. Huge hairy balls hung in his face while a plump layer of Nook’s rolling, furry fat sat on top of Logan’s head. 

“Tommy,” Logan mumbled through a mouthful of stinky rodent piss.

Tom Nook shook his head disdainfully, piss still spurting out of him with a hiss. “Tommy is my slave boy’s name. Call me Nook-senpai!”

“ _ Nook-senpai _ !” shouted Logan, his entire body trembling as his body-to-piss ratio climbed. The stinky liquid pumped through his veins.

“I thinking you have heart attack!” Nook screamed right before Logan died.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg 😁rip logan 😭😭😭😭😭💔


End file.
